Destiny
by iyagi7154
Summary: Kyuhyun kecil tidak tahu ke mana hidup akan membawanya dan dengan siapa dia akan dipertemukan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Destiny Chapter 1**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun dan….kita lihat nanti hehehe **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If read don't bash please. Kalau saran dan masukan saya terima **

**Summary : **Mianhe, belum ada

.

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Sepasang mata hitam itu memperhatikan kesibukan eomma dan noona-nya. Sejak tadi mereka sibuk menata meja makan. Sebuah taplak putih bersih dihampar, Delapan set alat makan ditata di hadapan setiap kursi.

Ahra memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dari kebun. Bunga-bunga itu ditata dengan cantik sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam vas kristal. Ia memberi sedikit air agar bunga-bunga tersebut tetap segar.

"Eomma, aku taruh ini di meja makan."

"Ah, gomawo, Ahra-ya."

Melihat sang noona tersenyum bangga, pemilik sepasang mata hitam itu merengut.

"Captain Cho, ini untukmu."

Tiba-tiba sang noona sudah berada di dekatnya dengan segenggam permen di tangannya.

"Mianhe noona tidak bisa menemanimu bermain."

"Appa kedatangan tamu?"

"Ne. Serombongan guru datang untuk bertukar pikiran."

"Apa mereka tidak suka pikiran mereka sendiri sehingga mereka perlu menukarnya?"

Ahra terkikik geli mendengar kalimat ketus itu.

"Ommo, namdongsaengku imut sekali."

"Imut?"

Kyuhyun, nama pemilik mata hitam itu, mengerutkan mukanya dengan ngeri. Ia tak habis pikir sang noona bisa berkata begitu.

Suara bel pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu datang. Kim Hanna, eomma-nya, bergegas hendak membuka pintu.

"Tunggu! Aku akan memeriksanya dulu!"

Kyuhyun berlari untuk mencegah..

"Kyuhyunie, itu pasti tamu naega Appa." Sang eomma tersenyum menenangkan. "Biar eomma buka, arra?"

Kyuhyun diam, namun melemparkan pandangan tajam yang membuat sang eomma terpaksa menurut. Diambilnya tongkat baseball yang selalu ia letakkan di belakang pintu dan mengintip keluar. Tampak beberapa orang dengan pakaian rapi berdiri menunggu. Bukan wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya. Salah seorang kembali menekan bel.

"Kyuhyunie..." Kim Hanna menatap dengan senyum lembutnya, berharap Kyuhyun mengijinkannya membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun menimbang sejenak.

"Situasi aman. Silahkan dibuka."

Ahra nyaris tertawa melihat sikap sang dongsaeng yang jauh lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya. Namun diam-diam ia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Captain Cho hebat," puji Ahra. Ia tersenyum senang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi kaku tampak tersipu.

Kyuhyun bergegas meletakkan tongakt baseballnya di tempat yang mudah dijangkau, kalau-kalau para tamu itu tidak sebaik yang ia kira.

Seperti yang selama ini diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, Ahra dan Kyuhyun ikut menyambut para tamu dengan sikap sopan di atas rata-rata anak seusia mereka.

"Tuan Cho sebentar lagi akan tiba. Mari menunggu di dalam." Kim Hanna mempersilahkan para tamunya masuk ke ruang duduk yang luas.

Di antara rombongan para guru tersebut, tampak seorang anak kecil.

"Mianhamnida. Karena tak ada yang menjaganya di rumah, saya terpaksa membawa anak saya," jelas salah seorang anggota rombongan.

"Tidak masalah." Kim Hanna tersenyum senang.

_Eomma, jangan minta aku menemaninya._ Kyuhyun bergumam di dalam hati. Matanya memandang ke arah anak lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seorang anak yang tampan. Mata anak itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Detik itu juga anak itu tersenyum lebar. Begitu lebar hingga Kyuhyun ingin menutup rapat mulut itu.

"Ah, sepertinya mereka bisa berteman."

Mendengar kalimat riang sang eomma, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mencekik leher anak lelaki itu. Kalau saja anak itu tidak tersenyum begitu lebar...

"Ayo, ajak teman barumu ke kamar."

Tanpa permisi, Kim Hanna mendorong Kyuhyun mendekat.

Sebagai anak yang diajarkan menjunjung tinggi tata krama, mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik lengan anak lelaki itu.

_"Biar Ahra noona saja yang menemaninya bermain."_ Kyuhyun bergumam di dalam hati. "Aku mau main komputer saja."

"Ahra, tolong temani eomma, arra?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menelan harapannya melihat sang eomma menggandeng sang noona ke ruang tamu untuk membantunya melayani tamu. Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh, anak lelaki itu masih berdiri menunggu dengan senyum lebarnya yang menyilaukan.

"Anny..."

"Ikut aku ke kamar!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan ketus tanpa menunggu anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Begitu hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya, mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball lain. Ia menunjuk anak lelaki yang masih berdiri di mulut pintu itu dengan tongkatnya.

"Jangan sentuh benda apapun di kamar ini, atau kau akan menyesal!" seru Kyuhyun.

Anak lelaki itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan perasaan bingung. Ia berdiri diam di mulut pintu.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong hehehe

Iyagi datang dengan ff jenis baru, uhm, kita namakan saja fanfic-lit  
(*kalau ini lebih cocok disebut drabble atau ada istilah ffn yang lebih cocok, tolong beritahu yach)  
Untuk membantu membuat model ini, Iyagi nulis dulu di twitter

Ommo, yang paling susah adalah pembatasan 140 karakter.  
Benar-nemar harus merelakan menghapus kalimat…tidak boleh ada yang terpotong.

Harus sampait titik.

Alhasil, jadilah fanfic-lit ini hehehe  
Semoga bisa dinikmati sebagai ff cemilan

ringan namun semoga berkesan

.

Destiny

tadinya aku nggak tahu harus bikin cerita apa

Lalu tiba2 mendengar lagu ini dan semua langsung terbayang

Buat semua yang baca,

kamsahamnida

.

Oh twitter ku iyagi7154, kalau2 ada yang mau mengikuti dari twitter saja

(*bow)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Destiny Chapter 2**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun dan….kita lihat nanti hehehe **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If read don't bash please. Kalau saran dan masukan saya terima **

**Summary : **Mianhe, belum ada

.

"Jangan sentuh benda apapun di kamar ini, atau kau akan menyesal!" seru Kyuhyun.

Anak lelaki itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan perasaan bingung. Ia berdiri diam di mulut pintu.

.

.

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Tidak boleh menyentuh apapun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia dengan nyaman bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya..

"Tapi, niga eomma bilang..."

"Nae eomma yang bilang, bukan aku. Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu. Jadi, kau tak boleh menyentuh apapun, arra?"

Anak lelaki itu terdiam, memandang Kyuhyun yang bersandar nyaman dengan bantal di balik punggungnya. Meski terlihat santai, sepasang mata hitam itu mengawasinya dengan tajam. Akhirnya, anak lelaki itu memilih mengamati seisi kamar.

Selain kasur, Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah meja belajar, beberapa rak buku, dan sangat sedikit mainan anak-anak. Hanya ada sederetan kaset game.

"Kau suka main PS?" tanya anak itu bersemangat.

Kyuhyun melirik sejenak dan mendengus. Namun kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga suka."

"Bukan urusanku," kata Kyuhyun ketus. Ia meletakkan tongkat baseball-nya dan meraih buku yang ada di atas nakas.

"Wow! Kau punya kaset Dragon Ball Limited Edition! Cool!" Anak lelaki itu melompat kegirangan dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Biasa saja." Kyuhyun melirik dengan wajah bosan.

"Apanya yang biasa? Ini benar-benar hebat! Boleh aku memegangnya?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, anak itu meraih kaset tadi.

"Ya! Jangan sentuh itu!" Kyuhyun meraih tongkat baseballnya. Dengan kesal ia turun dari tempat tidur. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Anak lelaki itu memandangnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung punya kaset game ini. Aku tidak tahu apa nae appa akan mau membelikannya."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia menatap anak lelaki itu dengan seksama. Tak ada perasaan iri atau pun sedih. Hanya ada perasaan ikut bergembira atas keberuntungannya.

_Anak yang aneh._ Kyuhyun bergumam di dalam hati. Baru kali ini ia menemukan anak setulus anak lelaki itu. "Kalau kita berteman, kau boleh meminjamnya."

"Mwo?"

Anak lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaset kepada Kyuhyun, Namun Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kau bilang sesuatu tadi?"

"AKU TIDAK BILANG APA-APA!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mata anak itu mengerjap dengan cemas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang chubby sudah memerah. "Kau demam?"

"Aigoo..."

Kyuhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal dengan perasaan kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Seperti yang Kyuhyun duga, anak lelaki itu sudah mendekat, tanpa menghiraukan larangannya.

"Berhenti di situ!" seru Kyuhyun.

Ia kini duduk di atas kasur dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada dan memasang wajah yang menurutnya akan membuat anak lelaki itu takut. Namun anak lelaki itu tetap saja memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh tahun."

"Sama."

"Jeongmal?" Mata anak itu berbinar.

"Aku tidak senang seumuran denganmu," dengus Kyuhyun.

Bukannya tersinggung, anak lelaki itu justru meringis. Baginya, wajah Kyuhyun yang mendengus sambil memajukan bibirnya, terlihat sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya appa seorang guru?"

"Menyenangkan," jawab anak lelaki itu. "Aku jadi punya banyak buku."

"Aku suka buku."

"Aku juga."

"Ya! Itu aku sudah tahu! Kau sudah menyebutnya tadi." Kyuhyun kini menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bisa ajari aku itu?"

"Ajari apa?" Kyuhyun memandang dengan heran.

"Ajari cara membulatkan pipimu. Itu menarik. Teman-temanku pasti akan menyukainya."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa ternganga melihat anak lelaki itu tertawa begitu senang.

_Aku ini galak. Kenapa dia malah sesenang itu? _Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. _Jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Itu sebabnya sang appa ingin bertukar pikiran..._

_._

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada kue dan minuman untuk kalian." Kim Hanna, eomma Kyuhyun, muncul dengan tangan membawa nampan. Di atasnya terdapat sepiring kue dan dua gelas minuman.

Melihat keduanya berada berdekatan, Kim Hanna merasa lega. Ia sempat khawatir Kyuhyun yang lebih menyukai bermain sendiri akan berlaku tidak sopan kepada tamu kecilnya. Namun anak lelaki itu tampak senang, jadi rasa khawatirnya lenyap seketika.

"Ah, kalian sudah berteman? Itu bagus."

"Dia lucu," celetuk anak lelaki itu sambil tertawa, membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Jangan mendekat!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan tongkat baseball-nya ketika anak lelaki itu hendak melangkah maju.

Alis Kim Hanna langsung bertaut. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang gugup dengan penuh selidik.

"Kami sedang bermain tebak kata, Eomma," jelas Kyuhyun. "Jika jawabannya benar, dia boleh maju satu langkah. Tapi kalau jawabannya salah, dia harus mundur satu langkah. Jika ia mundur hingga keluar pintu, itu berarti aku yang menang."

Kim Hanna memandang dengan rasa tidak percaya. Namun tamu kecilnya tersenyum gembira.

"Ah, ternyata kita sedang bermain itu? Asyik, ini benar-benar menyenangkan!" Anak lelaki itu kembali melonjak-lonjak.

Kyuhyun diam-diam mempoutkan mulutnya. Kim Hanna mau tak mau tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Kyuhyunie memang anak baik."

Meski tahu yang sebenarnya, Kim Hanna tetap menepuk kepala Kyuhyun untuk memujinya dan tersenyum. Mendapatkan pujian itu, Kyuhyun tertunduk.

"Nah, eomma kembali ke depan. Baik-baiklah di sini, arra?"

Sebelum menutup pintu, sang eomma melemparkan senyuman-awas-kalau-dia-menangis. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal menerima senyuman peringatan itu.

"Jadi, kalau jawabanku membuatmu senang, aku boleh mendekat. Jika tidak, aku harus mundur. Aku mengerti." Kepala anak itu mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Apa pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

Kalau saja tak ada senyum peringatan eomma, kalau saja ini bukan di rumahnya... Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mencekik anak lelaki yang selalu tersenyum itu.

.

.

TBC

Whooa, asli deg-degan bikin ff ini  
Sepanjang hari sengaja tidak berpikir mau apa  
Baru berpikir saat siap mulai menulis di twitter  
Ini seperti bermain kejar-kejaran dengan pikiran sendiri hehehe  
Selamat menikmati cemilan hari ini  
Gomawo buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview

Kamsahamnida


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Destiny Chapter 3**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun dan….kita lihat nanti hehehe **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If read don't bash please. Kalau saran dan masukan saya terima **

**Summary : **Mianhe, belum ada

.

"Apa pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

Kalau saja tak ada senyum peringatan eomma, kalau saja ini bukan di rumahnya...

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mencekik anak lelaki yang selalu tersenyum itu.

.

.

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

"Palli. Apa pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

Kyuhyun mengeluh keras melihat anak lelaki itu menunggu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu!" seru Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal.

"Jeongmal?" Mata anak itu mengerjap.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu!" seru Kyuhyun lagi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun meraih boneka beruang besar yang ada di tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat. Meski ia benar-benar merasa kesal, dan mulutnya sangat mudah berbicara tajam, di sudut hatinya ia merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun anak lelaki itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekesalannya hari ini. Kyuhyun memeluk boneka beruangnya semakin erat.

"Kau ingin niga noona bermain denganmu?"

"Noona sibuk membantu eomma sejak pagi." Kyuhyun mengelus perut boneka beruangnya tanpa memandang anak lelaki itu.

"Aku bisa menemanimu bermain."

"Aku ingin main komputer! Aku tidak suka bermain denganmu!"

"Arra...arra…mainlah dan aku akan menonton."

"Aku akan main komputer sendirian," gumam Kyuhyun lagi, namun dengan suara jauh lebih pelan. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya ke leher boneka beruang besar itu.

Kyuhyun selalu diajarkan untuk mengerti pekerjaan orang tuanya, bersikap sopan karena ia anak seorang guru, dan tidak bersikap manja. Tetapi Ahra selalu menyayangi dan memanjakannya, mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan karena kesibukan appa dan eomma. Karena itu, ia merasa sedih saat Ahra tidak bisa bermain dengannya hari ini. Jauh lebih sedih daripada saat appa dan eomma tidak sering berada di rumah. Kyuhyun ingin marah, tapi ia tahu hal itu tidak pantas. Ia harus mengerti bahwa ini pertemuan yang penting. Anak kecil tidak boleh merasa terganggu.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung ada di sini."

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika tangan anak lelaki itu sudah menepuk lembut kepalanya sambil berbisik halus. Ia ingin menepis tangan itu, namun ia memilih diam dan terus memeluk bonekanya. Tangan itu terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman.

Melihat Kyuhyun tidak menolak, anak lelaki itu terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sambil duduk di atas kasur, tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Gomawoyo." Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas bonekanya dan menahan tangan anak lelaki itu. Berbeda dengan tadi, wajahnya kini mulai terlihat gembira. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika anak lelaki itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau ini baik atau bodoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai kamar. "Kau tidak takut aku memukulmu dengan tongkat baseball?"

"Aniyo." Anak lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku punya 2 yeojadongsaeng. Appa dan eomma sibuk, jadi aku yang sering menjaga mereka. Kau hanya sedih, bukan marah. Aku benar kan?"

Kyuhyun merasa mukanya memerah. Anak lelaki itu dengan cepat bisa memahaminya.

"Nasib anak seorang guru." Anak lelaki itu meringis lebar.

"Kau ternyata pintar."

"Tentu saja. Anak guru dilarang dapat nilai jelek."

"Itu mengesalkan."

"Sangat mengesalkan."

Keduanya berpandangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, kita main. Aku punya game yang bagus."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan anak lelaki itu ke arah meja komputernya. Ia juga menarik sebuah kursi untuk anak itu duduk.

"Ah, tadi kau bilang hyung… Kapan kau ulang tahun?"

"18 Februari."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Oh ya? Berapa banyak?"

"Uhm…" Kyuhyun menghitung selisih hari ulang tahunnya.

_Cuma 15 hari._

"Pokoknya, aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Ah, arra...arra…" Anak lelaki itu mengangguk, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik. Hyung akan mengajarimu cara bermain game ini."

Keduanya segera asyik terlibat permainan. Kyuhyun sangat senang melihat anak itu lawan yang cukup tangguh untuknya. Jika lelah, keduanya berhenti dan menikmati kue serta minuman.

"Ya! Jangan dihabiskan!" protes Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan piring kue. "Makanmu banyak sekali."

"Tapi aku masih lapar."

Kyuhyun memandang anak lelaki yang memasang tampang memelas itu. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit berat hati, Kyuhyun mengembalikan piring kue ke meja. Kue itu langsung lenyap ke dalam perut tamunya.

"Selera makanmu mengerikan. Kalau aku jadi pengacara nanti, aku akan menuntutmu."

"Heon..ma?"

"Ck, habiskan dulu kue di mulutmu!"

Si anak lelaki menghabiskan kue, meminum air, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Jeongmal?" Anak lelaki itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ne, aku mau jadi pengacara. Kalau kau menghabiskan kueku lagi, aku akan menuntut."

"Aku mau jadi komentator olahraga." Anak lelaki itu tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal karena sikap cueknya terhadap ancaman Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Kim Hanna dan appa si anak lelaki muncul.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Anak lelaki itu langsung bangun dari duduk dan menggandeng tangan sang appa. Ia berpaling kepada Kyuhyun yang tampak sedikit sedih.

"Kapan-kapan kita main bersama lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk saat mengantar rombongan tamu hingga ke teras. Matanya tidak lepas menatap anak lelaki yang berwajah riang itu hingga menghilang ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka pulang.

"Tampaknya kau menyukainya, Captain Cho."

"Dia pandai bermain game. Dia juga tidak takut padaku."

Ahra tertawa senang mendengar hal itu.

"Jadi, siapa namanya? Kau punya nomor teleponnya?

Kyuhyun termangu mendengar pertanyaan sang noona.

"Aku lupa bertanya."

"Ah, tapi appa pasti tahu," hibur Ahra. Mata Kyuhyun kembali hidup.

"Mereka dari luar kota, melakukan studi banding. Appa tidak terlalu mengenal mereka."

Kata-kata sang appa membuat Kyuhyun berhenti berharap. Teman barunya mungkin takkan bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

.

Kyuhyun sudah melupakan perihal calon komentator olah raga itu. Ia menghabiskan hari-harinya sepuluh tahun ini seperti biasa. Menjadi anak yang patuh dan mandiri, mengikuti semua perintah kedua orang tuanya yang cukup keras kepadanya dalam hal tata karma dan sekolah.

Ahra yang sudah kuliah di Austria membuat Kyuhyun memilih kesibukan lain. Belakangan ia suka sekali bernyanyi, dan selalu merasa senang saat sang guru, Park Sunjoo memuji suaranya. Semua berjalan normal hingga ia dihadapkan pada pilihan universitas yang akan ditempuhnya.

.

"APPA TIDAK SETUJU! Bagaimana mungkin anak seorang pengajar menjadi seorang penyanyi?!"

Cho Younghwan tak habis pikir, anak yang selama ini mematuhinya, diharapkannya akan menjadi seorang pengacara handal, menghadapnya untuk meminta ijin akan cita-cita barunya. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mau menurut. Keduanya bersitegang cukup lama. Ia bergeming tidak mengijinkan keputusan Kyuhyun, meski belum lama ini putranya meraih juara ketiga di Chin Chin Festival.

"Appa, aku akan tunjukkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan," kata Kyuhyun.

Cho Younghwan sama sekali tidak menyangka, hari itu ia tidak memenangkan perdebatan seperti biasa. Kyuhyun berangkat kuliah sekaligus menandatangani perjanjian dengan pihak SM tanpa persetujuannya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja berulang tahun ke-18, memiliki hak hukum untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri.

.

.

Debut bersama SJ setelah training selama 3 bulan, ternyata tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Begitu banyak kendala yang ia hadapi.

Kyuhyun sedang menenangkan pikiran di lantai basemen ketika seorang namja mendekat. Namja yang dikenalnya sebagai penyanyi terkenal, magnae DBSK, memaksanya untuk berteman, bahkan membelikannya seporsi jjangmyeon.

Ia sudah berusaha bersikap ketus, namun tak ada satupun kata-kata ketusnya yang menembus wajah penuh senyum itu.

"Aku suka sekali suaramu dan sifat usilmu. Kau tahu? Kami sering membicarakan Super Junior dan magnaenya."

"Dasar Pabo! Stalker! Itu bukan berarti kita saling kenal!"

Namja itu tampak terkejut.

"Aish! Apa aku harus memperkenalkan diri? Kau pasti tahu aku kan? Baiklah, jika menurutmu harus begitu, mari kita ulang dari awal."

Tiba-tiba namja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jae ireumen Shim Changmin imnida."

_Aish! Apa dia ini pelawak?_

.

TBC

.

Mianhe buat reader yang sudah mengikuti sejak awal.

Destiny tidak lagi dibuat dalam bentuk fanficlit yang sangat ringan,

tapi akan dibuat seperti fanfic lainnya.

Mungkin ada yang merasa dejavu dengan kisah FS dan RS.

Yup, akan ada beberapa timeline yang muncul di sini,

memang merupakan benang merah dengan kisah yang ada di FS dan RS.

Btw, fanfic tetaplah fanfic.

Selamat membaca.

Gomawo buat semua yang sudah mereview.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Destiny Chapter 4**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun dan Changmin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If read don't bash please. Kalau saran dan masukan saya terima **

**Summary : **Mianhe, belum ada

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jae ireumen Shim Changmin imnida."

_Aish! Apa dia ini pelawak?_

.

.

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 4**

.

"AKU MENANG!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berteriak kegirangan. "YES! YES! YES!"

Changmin merengut memandangi tulisan LOSE berukuran besar yang terpampang di hadapannya. "Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana orang sehebatku bisa kalah darimu?"

"Apa katamu?"

Changmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun memandang tajam ke arahnya,

"Arra…arra…aku mengaku kalah. Mana mungkin bisa menang darimu."

"Itu benar." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala dengan puas.

"Aish! Menyebalkan." Changmin akhirnya tertawa melihat mimik sahabatnya. "Aku lapar. Kita makan yuk!"

"Kau ini makan terus!"

"Dekat game center ini ada kedai ramen yang enak. Aku jamin kau pasti suka."

"Kau yang bayar."

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku harus berhemat dengan uang tabunganku."

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh selidik. Selama ini, Kyuhyun selalu menghindar jika ia bertanya tentang keluarganya. Bahkan namja itu tidak banyak bercerita tentang member Super Junior yang lain. Jika ia menanyakan kedua hal itu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu. SImpan uangmu baik-baik untuk kado ulang tahunku tahun depan, arra?"

"Ck, sekarang kau yang menyebalkan."

Lagi-lagi Changmin tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Ia merapatkan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan game center itu. Kyuhyun berjalan di sisinya sambil sesekali merapatkan jaketnya. Korea sudah memasuki musim dingin.

"Kau perlu jaket yang lebih tebal," usul Changmin saat melihat sahabatnya kedinginan. "Memang pendapatanmu di Super Junior belum cukup untuk membeli jaket yang lebih tebal?"

"Aku memiliki yang sangat tebal di rumah, jadi rasanya sedikit enggan untuk membeli lagi."

"Kalau begitu ambil saja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat Changmin mendecak kesal. Selalu saja seperti itu. Kyuhyun akan berhenti berbicara jika percakapan mereka menyentuh soal keluarga.

Pandangan Kyuhyun berhenti di pohon Natal raksasa yang terdapat di tengah kota. Namja itu tersenyum getir. Namun saat menyadari Changmin menatapnya, Kyuhyun tertawa dan menunjuk pohon itu.

"Sebentar lagi hari Natal. Nae noona akan pulang ke Korea, tetapi kali ini aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

Changmin menangkap nada getir dalam suara itu, meski Kyuhyun menyembunyikan dengan tawa. Sama seperti pandangannya yang tampak kesepian.

_Aneh, aku pernah melihat pandangan seperti itu…. Tapi kapan? Di mana? _

Changmin menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang menerawang. Ia memusatkan perhatian kepada sahabatnya kembali.

"Aku sudah 3 tahun lebih merayakan Natal bersama hyungdeul." Changmin mencoba menghibur. "Minta saja hyungdeul mengantarkan ke rumah. Yunho hyung selalu membawaku menemui appa dan eomma meski sebentar."

"Ide yang bagus. Aku akan meminta tolong pada Teuki hyung."

Senyum Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai.

Changmin tidak berusaha mendesak lebih jauh meski ia sangat menginginkannya. Tapi Changmin sama sekali tak menyangka selang beberapa minggu kemudian, ia mendapati sahabatnya sekarat karena berjalan dengan houdie tipis di tengah hujan salju.

.

"Aish!" Changmin duduk di kloset yang tertutup, lalu menarik tissue dan mulai menggulungnya dengan kesal. Ia terus menggulung hingga tissue itu berpindah dari tempatnya menjadi melilit di pergelangan tangannya. Jika sudah seperti itu, ia baru merasa tenang. "Ini aneh… Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah tidak mau aku menelepon orang tuanya? Dia sakit parah. Mereka berhak untuk tahu!"

Changmin meraih selongsong tissue yang sudah kosong. Ia mulai menggulung kembali tissue yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, agar berpindah kembali ke tempat semula. Ia terus berpikir hingga terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi diketuk.

"Changmin-ah, aku membelikan kue untukmu." Suara Jaejoong terdengar.

"Aku segera keluar!" seru Changmin.

Keempat hyungdeulnya memandang sang magnae dengan bingung. Tidak seperti biasa, kue yang dibawakan Jaejoong dimakan dengan perlahan. Namun saat kue itu nyaris dimakan setengah loyang, semua merasa lega. Itu pertanda magnae mereka masih baik-baik saja.

"Kau menggulung tissue kamar mandi?" Junsu bertanya begitu Changmin meminum air untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya yang kering. "Cara marahmu aneh sekali."

"Itu membantuku berpikir," kata Changmin sambil mengambil potongan kue lainnya.

"Hyungdeul, apa alasan seorang anak tidak memberitahu orangtuanya jika dia sakit?"

Keempat namja di hadapannya saling berpandangan. Mereka bisa menerka siapa yang Changmin maksud. Yunho dan Changmin baru saja menengok Kyuhyun di dorm SJ.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Dia punya kesalahan besar?" Yoochun meringis ketika Changmin melempar pandangan tidak senang.

"Mungkin dia tidak dekat dengan orang tuanya," kata Junsu.

Ketiga jawaban itu membuat Changmin murung. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang hal itu. Selama ini kedua orang tuanya mendukung penuh karirnya, apalagi bukan ia yang menginginkan menjadi penyanyi, melainkan sang eomma. Begitu tahu Changmin diminta pencari bakat dari SM untuk ikut audisi, sang eomma mengantarnya dengan semangat, meski sang appa tidak diberitahu terlebih dahulu, Keluarganya merupakan penyemangat terbesarnya, karena Changmin baru berusia 15 tahun ketika itu.

"Setiap orang memiliki latar berbeda, Changmin-ah. Kau harus bisa menghargai seperti apapun latar belakang sahabatmu. Meski dia tidak dekat dengan orang tuanya, setidaknya dia masih memiliki hyungdeul bukan?"

Wajah Changmin langsung berseri saat mendengar penuturan Yunho. Karena sejak kecil ia sudah masuk dunia artis, bimbingan keempat hyungdeulnya sangat berarti untuknya. Ia menjadi lega karena yakin Kyuhyun juga menerima perhatian yang sama besarnya dari hyungdeul seperti dirinya.

Namun Changmin lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh kenyataan.

"Changminnie, bukankah magnae SUJU itu sahabatmu? Coba kau baca ini. Dia benar-benar gila. Aish! Untung kau tidak seperti dia."

Changmin meraih surat kabar yang disodorkan kepadanya. Seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak membaca berita yang tertera. Lututnya terasa lemas.

_Apa ini?! Kyuhyun-ah tidak memiliki tempat tidur selama 8 bulan? Mengapa selama ini aku tidak tahu? Jadi senyum getir itu bukan perasaanku saja? Mengapa Kyuhyun-ah tidak pernah berterus terang?! _

_Kalau saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan seenaknya bercerita tentang hyungdeul, seolah-olah kami berada di keadaan yang sama. Dia membuatku mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan untuknya. Dia anggap apa aku selama ini?!_

Changmin meremas surat kabar itu dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga.

_Aku harus mengeluarkannya dari sana!_

Changmin bergegas menuju kamar sambil membanting pintu. Dengan gusar dikenakannya pakaian musim dinginnya dan pergi ke dorm Super Junior. Ia tak menghiraukan peringatan Yunho saat ia melangkah meninggalkan dorm. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan tanggapan member Super Junior yang lain ketika Changmin berusaha menarik Kyuhyun.

Changmin benar-benar tak percaya reaksi Kyuhyun justru berbeda dengan yang ia pikirkan. Kyuhyun menolak meninggalkan hyungdeulnya, bahkan mereka berdua bertengkar hebat.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali kecewa padamu, Cho Kyuhyun… Kau tidak pernah jujur terhadapku. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, bukan? Hanya aku saja yang menganggap kita ini bersahabat," keluh Changmin putus asa. Diremasnya rambutnya yang panjang dengan kesal.

Ia tidak memperhatikan betapa tertegunnya Kyuhyun mendengar kata-katanya itu. Ia juga tidak memperhatikan betapa kedua mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam. Ketika Changmin menoleh, Kyuhyun sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Itu benar. Karena itu, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi, Changmin-ah, karena kau sangat mengganggu."

_Apa?!_ Changmin hendak membuka mulutnya, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Begitu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, ia langsung melangkah keluar.

"Akan kukabulkan permohonan sahabatku untuk terakhir kalinya… Aku takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

Begitu tiba di mobil, Changmin menendang roda mobil itu berkali-kali hingga rasa sakit membuatnya menghentikan aksinya. Ia bersandar ke mobil dengan tangan terkepal. Sesekali kedua tangannya memukul atap mobilnya untuk meluapkan perasaannya yang terluka.

"Caramel macchiato, mulai hari ini, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku."

.

TBC

.

Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca dan review

Mianhe karena ini pendek, aku tidak bisa memberi spoiler hehehe  
Semoga nggak kapok nanya dan review

Kadang review itu bisa jadi ide untuk chapter depannya hohoho (*evil smirk)

Ff ini akan berubah-ubah titik beratnya di antara kedua main cast

Harap maklum

.

Kamsahamnida


End file.
